


From Ashes

by SparklingandBroken



Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Light Angst, Mistery, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingandBroken/pseuds/SparklingandBroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry goes back to Boulder after the events of Shoshone Park and tries to figure out his life. Delilah shows up one night and he remembers that there are some things that never burn so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Ashes

Some things don't burn

About two weeks have passed since Shoshone Park. God, it was still vivid in Henry's head. There were some parts that made no sense and kept him up on quiet nights. There were things he dreamed about and wished have happened instead of all that nightmare. And of course there were things he wished never happened, like almost everything. And there was Delilah. 

He met her before the debriefing and they exchanged a couple of sentences after. She promised to come to Boulder. He heard the hesitation in her voice and her fear of Brian's shadow, as she called it. The summer's shadow. It could have been a beautiful and quiet summer. Still Henry hoped she would visit him one day. Soon. 

She was more beautiful then the woman he imagined sitting behind the voice. Greenish blue eyes. Short blonde hair with crazy waves. Some hidden freckles. Her sarcastic humor was all over her kind face. She thought of her and her breathy voice more than Jules. He looked down on his left hand.

His wedding ring was gone. He fucking left it at the look out. God, how could he be so stupid? He still felt the ache in his chest and he still got angry but not as fuming as in the first days after arriving back home. No matter how painful it was, he took it as a sign to move on. He felt the need of it even before he took the ring off after the June fire started. It sounds horrible, but he felt the desire. Their relationship was going down before the job. 

Henry felt horrible. He was an aweful man. He clenched his fists and eventually took a sip from his aweful beer. Where did he even get that? Ugh. But beer is a beer. 

Was he horrible? Was he weak? Selfish? A traitor? Escaping can't always be a bad thing. Is that even true? The fire burnt everything. Burnt his past. From that he can reborn. Something new can start, right? Is that how it goes? So sentimental. Henry took another sip.

He looked up to the sky. It was clear and hundreds of stars sparkled above him. He had this new habbit to sit on his porch in the evenings, nights and dive into his thoughts, enjoy the sounds of Boulder and the nature, look over his small backyard. It was a new habbit. He should start his "new" life properly. Look for a job maybe? He was running low on savings. Clean the house. Buy a new dog or a partner for Turt. There were too much stuff from Jules. Some things will stay of course but he felt only sorrow creeping up on him every time he looked at something that reminded him of her. 

The minute he stood up the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone. He drank the last drop from the beer can and headed towards the door. He looked tired and annoyed by the fact that someone disturbed his rutine. He should change that, too, being so introvert and comfortable in his cocoon. Wait, that was so him, he is not going to change that. 

He opened the door and for one second he forgot to breath. He didn't notice. Of course. Who else would stand at his doorstep at 10pm.  
\- Hey Hank!- greeted Delilah. Her smile was warm. Has he ever seen her smile honestly? It was beautiful. Was it honesf, though?  
\- Delilah?- asked Henry confused. He couldn't believe. Well he kind of hoped she would come one day but not this soon. What was she doing here. Henry wanted to ask but he was lost at words.  
\- I brought some beer- she lifted up a small casket of beer. Red Eagel, huh? Some things don't burn.- I know it's a shitty beer but it's a beer...and I'm kind of broke so...- she talked with the same voice, same vibe, she used to entertain him with through the walkie-talkie. She was upbeat, casual. She quickly noticed his confusion- Did you get my letter? Well, Postcard?  
\- Uh, no- why a letter? He gave her his number. What, she thought he would move?  
\- I lost your number so I sent a Postcard. Thought, you would like one with the great sights of Casper- she turned more serious for a second- look I, uh, I left home. Javier left me for good and I cut my ties to my past there. And I need a place to stay...for a while. Figured you would like to see me and... I can't connect you to Brian.

Henry was speechless for a few seconds but gathered himself. 

\- Sure, come in! I will make up the couch for you- with that he took her bag and the beers and let her in. 

He closed the door for the night. Hoping no more unexpected guests would appeare. Delilah stood akwardly in the livingroom. Her height reached up to his shoulders. She was thin but muscular from the ten years of service, well, probably five years only. And maybe some sports. She looked so much different than Julia. He loved that. 

-Sit! I'll get you some beer. Better than this for sure. Why did you get this anyway?- he droped her bag on an armchair and headed to the kitchen. Henry's voice was always so calm. Deep and warm. Lovable, Julia would say. 

\- Well, I have quite the manners. I turned up without saying anything, told you I need a place to stay ASAP, did you have a choice in that matter? Bad manners bad beer- Henry returend with two cold bears in his hands and sat down in an armchair nearby. He had a slight smile on his face from the better memmories. Delilah's eyes lingered on his smile for a second- I sent a postcard- she started again with a short laugh, a little embarrased and shy by her actions- so I would look less rude once it arrives. At least I made the effort right?

\- It's fine, Delilah.  
\- It sounds bad.  
\- It's fine. I'm glad you are here- Delilah looked down on her beer the minute he said that. She remembered the night of the June Fire and the intimate moment they shared. And the talks they had the following days. She can't connect him to Brian. A good hunk, huh...  
\- Well, funny thing to say but I'm glad, too- she said finally.  
\- So what happened?- asked Henry.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I know it's not much but should I dive into the story and make it more exciting? Be bold and leave a comment please!xx


End file.
